The Moon who Shed Tears
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: "Why does it howl to the moon?"He asked and she replied that it was calling out to her, the sad tale of the Moon and the Wolverine.


Luffy/Nami One-shot

After watching Wolverine origins, the story about the moon got me thinking about this pairing and I thought

it would work really well with the two as they suited the characters

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Luffy was sitting next to Usopp by the railing, the two men were fishing even though it had gotten dark. Zoro walked passed and told them that Sanj was ready with the drinks, Usopp nodded and placed his rod down. Luffy followed but looked up by the cliffs were Sunny Go was hiding within, there he saw a beast, maybe a wolf howling to the moon.

"Luffy come on"Usopp called.

Luffy grinned and ran after the man, he sat down next to Brook when he entered. He looked around him, Sanji was roughly placing their drinks down except for the women's drinks which he placed down with care and went on about something that just sounds like mush to him. Usopp was telling Chopper a story then he took a sip of his drink, the reindeer smiled and said something back but Luffy droned it out. Franky was sipping his drink while Brook was discussing something about panties to the cyborg.

Zoro gulped down his drink and a couple of minutes later he was arguing with Sanji, the captain then looked at the women. Robin smiling as she watched Sanji and Zoro, he turned his attention to Nami and frowned, she had a dazed look. He wanted to ask what was wrong when he heard the howling again, he watched Chopper hug Usopp. Both looked scared while the others except Nami laughed, Luffy turned to Robin.

"Robin"

"Yes Luffy?"she replied.

"Why does it howl to the moon?"He asked.

Zoro was confused by the question as was the others, Nami seemed to pay attention now and Luffy made sure he would need to ask or maybe he would ask the others if they knew something.

"There is nothing linking the two together..."Robin started.

"Its howling because it calling out to her"

Everyone turned to Nami, she had spoken. It surprised Robin as Nami had been quiet ever since coming into the room, Sanji twirled to Nami and asked what she meant by calling and her. She let out a sigh as she listened to another howl.

"He's calling out to the moon"

"Why?"Brook asked this time.

"Because he misses the moon for he loves her"She replied.

Franky, Usopp and Chopper leaned forward as they wanted to know more. Luffy was curious as well so he moved more forward, Brook leaned back and took a sip of his tea while Zoro frowned as he looked at her.

"Can you explain Nami?"Robin asked.

Nami nodded and began to tell her tale.

_Many years ago, the moon had a lover who's name was Kuekuatsu, they roamed the heavenly skies together but another spirit known as the trickster was jealous for he loved the moon too so he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers._

_He told Kuekuatsu to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never touch her again._

After she had told them, she stood up and thanked Sanji for the drink then left the room. Robin was concerned for her friend so she stood up but was held back, she looked to see Zoro had a grip on her wrist.

"What do you think your doing shitty marimo!"Sanji yelled and was about to aim a kick to Zoro's head.

"Leave her be"

That was all the swordsman said before he left out the door, the others were surprised by this. Sanji lowered his leg and took their finished drinks, one by one they left. Usopp, Chopper and Brook headed straight to the boys room while Sanji stayed to clean before following them, Franky decided to walk Robin to the girls room but when she opened it. Nami was not there, Robin frowned but Franky told her with a smile that she will be fine.

Luffy had heard them and frowned, Robin had closed the door when she entered and Franky came down the stairs. He bid the captain a good night, Luffy looked up at the crow's nest. So he wasnt the only one who had noticed something was up with Nami, he wondered if Zoro knew something that he didnt but he would find out tomorrow so he headed to bed.

Nami was sitting in her tangerine grove, her knee's were pulled up to her chest as tears ran down her face. She listened to the howls and closed her eyes before she looked towards the moon, The moon was surrounded by many stars and she herself saw them as tears, the moon cried for her love, for Kuekuatsu.

For her Wolverine

"Im right in front of you but why dont you notice me, am I too far for you"

Nami began to sob into her arms as the moon shone brightly down on her while the howls had died down.

The next day Sunny Go pulled away from the cliffs and was sailing back on the sea, Luffy was sitting on the lion's head looking out to the sea. He turned around and looked at his crew. Usopp was working on something with Franky, he couldnt tell what it was but whatever it was, it fascinated Chopper who was smiling as he watched on.

He knew Sanji was in the kitchen and any minute now the cook would come out with a drink for Robin, letting out a sigh, Sanji twirled out of the kitchen and smiled as he walked to Robin. She was sitting alone, just as Sanji made it to the last step, he was stopped by a hand that popped out of the railings.

"Robin-chan?"

"No Sanji, I would like to be left alone"

Sanji nodded with a frown as he stepped back, turning around, he handed the drink to Brook before entering the kitchen. Luffy knew, he wouldnt come out until Nami was around and Robin was cheerful. Brook took the drink and placed it down, the fruit taste, he didnt like. Luffy smiled a little as he watched Brook, he then turned to the swordsman, Zoro.

He was walking towards the tangerine grove and this made Luffy frown, what did Zoro know that he didnt.

Luffy kept his eyes on the tangerine grove, Robin had noticed him watching everyone, she could tell he was troubled slightly. He was worried, Zoro had looked around the whole ship for Nami. The story about the moon and the wolverine wasnt the first time she had told them that story, he was confused when no one remembered but he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Turning a corner, he frowned as he ran over. Nami was curled up against one of her trees sleeping, he picked her up and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that the night had been warm and not cold, he stepped out of the grove and took the stairs two by two. He ignored the gasps and looked at Chopper who ran over to him, he was instructed to go to the medical bay.

Luffy had stepped off the head of Sunny Go but in truth, he lept off and walked over however he stopped. He didnt know why but it was like this invisible force was stopping him, he watched as Zoro walked inside with Chopper. Robin tried to follow after them but Franky stopped her, she looked down and the cyborg sighed as he let her go. She looked up to him and he nodded, Robin ran after them as she entered, Zoro came out.

He approached Luffy, it was almost like a stand off. Zoro let out a sigh and looked to the others who were staring even Sanji had come out, Luffy stared at Zoro.

"She told has that story before"he said out loud as he looked around.

He stepped next to Luffy, their shoulders touching. The captain looked at the swordsman who did not look at him but rather the view in front of him, Luffy was about to say something but the look in Zoro eyes told him to remain quiet.

"She told you that story more than the others, she loved seeing your happiness when she told you. Seeing you had forgotten has affected her in so many ways, she see's herself as the moon"He whispered.

Zoro carried on walking to the ladder and climbed up before closing the hatch, Luffy stood there still with a frown. Usopp stepped forward, he reached out to Luffy but the captain shook his head and walked off. Usopp turned to Franky who shrugged his shoulders, Sanji had returned to the kitchen, knowing he had a meal to make.

Zoro watched Luffy from the window and sighed as he returned to the weights.

Nami stirred as she could smell something vile, she sat up quickly and turned her body over the bed. The feeling of someone rubbing her back was comforting but her throat burned, her hair was pulled back and a cloth was wiped across her forehead then her mouth. She leaned back while she listened to the soft, gently words, slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted by the worried face of Chopper.

"You ok?"he asked.

"Yeah"she croaked out.

Turning her head slightly, she could see that Robin had taken a spot next to her on the bed and was the one who was comforting her. The older women smiled softly and Nami returned the smile, she took the cloth from Robin and held it to her nose. Chopper looked her over and smiled, he handed her some water then grabbed the bucket she had been sick in and placed it away from the two women.

After drinking the water and placing the cloth down, she took a small breath in.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Well none of us knew where you went after dinner then today, Zoro went into your grove and came out with you in his arms"Robin explained.

Nami looked down, she remembered leaving them and turning to the comfort of her grove however after she cried and the howling stopped, everything went black. She must of fallen asleep, she thanked her lucky stars that someone came looking for her. Looking up, she smiled at Robin then turned to Chopper asking if she could leave now.

"Of course but take it slow and take these"Chopper replied as he handed her some pills.

She thanked him and with the help of Robin, she got back on her feet, the older women guided Nami back to their room so she could change. Once everything was done and Nami felt refreshed, they both walked outside. Nami watched as Chopper ran over to Usopp who was fishing, Franky approached them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You feeling ok sis?"he asked.

"Yeah, Im alright"she replied with a smile.

He grinned back then what he said next, made her eye brows raise up.

"Sorry about yesterday, we forgot you have told us that story before, big bro Zoro reminded us"

"Its ok"

He nodded to her and his gaze lingered on Robin, Nami took this into count. The cyborg walked over to Brook and the two older men began to talk, she moved with Robin to their normal deck chairs. Once she sat down, Nami took a look around the deck, she had seen Chopper,Usopp,Brook and Franky. The noise from the weight room told her that Zoro was up there, Robin was beside her and Sanji stepped out with a large plate of meat but there was no sign of Luffy, this worried her.

"Shit head"Sanji called out.

Everyone had turned to Sanji even Zoro had come out of the weight room but there was still no sign of Luffy, it worried them because their captained loved meat like no other. The two women watched as the guys nodded there heads and one by one they left their spots, most likely looking for Luffy, Franky and Zoro approached them.

"Robin?"Franky asked.

"I cant sense him, he's using his haki to hid"She explained.

Franky nodded and offered her a hand, Robin accepted it and the two went off looking for Luffy leaving Zoro and Nami alone. She got up slowly and looked at the swordsman, he looked at her.

"You remembered the story"she said.

"Of course, you told it to Luffy all the time, when Usopp and Chopper felt low, when I was injured and stuck in the bay"Zoro explained.

"Thank you for reminding them"

"They needed to know, he needed to know to why you seemed so sad"

Nami nodded, Zoro was always good at reading people's emotion, it did good as his sense of direction lacked quite a bit. He soon left her to go search for Luffy, she knew as he did that what Zoro had said to Luffy had affected him but where would their captain go. Normally it was the Sunny Go's head but he wasnt there, she couldnt think of anywhere else till it hit her.

She turned her head and now she was staring at her grove.

**Flashback**

_Nami grabbed the basket from the kitchen, she had managed to avoid Sanji seeing her, she was just not in the mood for his normal flirtation. All she wanted was a quiet relaxing day, picking the tangerines off in her grove. Leaving the kitchen, she noticed Brook and Zoro were practicing some different techniques, turning to her left Robin was talking to Franky._

_She smiled as she passed Usopp and Chopper playing a card game._

_"Nami?"Chopper said._

_She stopped and turned back to the small doctor, Nami had noticed that Luffy was not with them and she could not see him on his normal spot which was the head of Sunny Go._

_"Yes Chopper"_

_"Can I have a tangerine?"_

_He looked so cute, Nami smiled and nodded, he squealed in delight as Usopp gave her a gently smile. She nodded to him and carried on walking to the steps, Nami had stopped to make sure she had enough then suddenly something hit the wall by her. She turned around ready to scream and hit Usopp but he pointed to the kitchen door, her eyes widened as she could hear the footsteps._

_Mouthing a thank you to Usopp, she quickly moved up the stairs and hid into her grove. She could see the deck and watched as the cook turn to her direction, this worried her but a smile graced her face. Usopp had got up and explained to Sanji were she was, they all knew not to bother her when she was in her grove._

_Happy with that no one would bother her, Nami's smile got brighter and she moved more into her grove._

_She had started clipping off some of the tangerines, she placed each on into the basket carefully. As Nami got to the third tree, she tilted her head. There sitting under the tree was Luffy, he didnt notice her but she could tell he was in deep thought so she placed the basket down and sat next to him. Normally she would of screamed at him but something told her not too._

_"Luffy"_

_"Oh Nami hi"he replied._

_She was slightly worried now, he did not greet her in the friendly way he normally did so she grabbed a tangerine and handed it to him, he protested he didnt want it but she shook her head._

_"Luffy whats wrong?"she asked._

_Luffy sighed as he stared at the tangerine in his hand, he placed it in his hat that was on the floor and then turned to look at Nami. She always knew when something was wrong, giving her a weak smile, he lowered his head._

_"Am I strong enough to be captain, to protect you and the others?"he questioned._

_Nami frowned slightly as she thought about his words then it hit her, standing up, she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Soon she could hear him crying and it broke her heart as she began to tear up as well._

_"Luffy you are, Ace knew that and he would of wanted you to carry on until you achieved your dream. You have done so much for us and you have worked your way up so of course your strong enough"Nami said softly._

_They both sat there quiet, he didnt say anything and she did not let go of him. Nami never knew he had so much pent up guilt, she hoped that her words got through to him. Soon they could hear the calls coming from Chopper and Franky, she knew at some point that they would start looking for the captain for it seemed boring without him._

_"Luffy?"she asked._

_"I dont want to leave"He whispered._

_Nami nodded and told him, he could stay here as long as he wanted to, she stood up to leave but his grip was tight on her arm so she looked down to see his intense eyes staring at her, some how she knew that he was using haki but she wondered why._

_"I want you to stay too"_

_She nodded with a gently smile and sat back down, her arms still wrapped around the captain. Nami could still hear the others but she tuned then out, she knew Luffy couldnt so he asked her if she could tell him a story._

_"The moon and the wolverine?"she asked._

_"Yeah its my favourite"he replied._

_So Nami leaned back as Luffy followed suit, he placed his head on her chest, she began to tell him the tale while she slowly stroked his hair. This was relaxing to him so he slowly closed his eyes, they both tuned out the others._

**Flashback Ended**

From that day, when Luffy needed peace or was really upset, he would go to the tangerine grove and she was the only who knew that. So if what Zoro had said really upset Luffy then her captain should be the grove, Nami looked around before walking into the grove. She had searched for a while but there was no sign of him and it upset her, Nami was about to give up when she spotted him then she realized he was in the same spot he had always went to.

"Luffy"she called out gently.

He looked up as she slowly approached him, Nami could just tell that the captain was unhappy so when she was right by him, she sat down in front of him. Of course she would know where to look, he had done this a few too many times but when he came into the grove, it was like transporting somewhere new.

It gave him peace.

They both sat there in quiet, neither of them spoke. He could not form a sentence yet but was thinking of something to say while she knew he needed time, at times she could be scary to him but Nami was a great person who would understand. The wind passed them by and the noise of the others faded away from them, he looked at her and she smiled back, he moved forward taking her into a hug.

"I didnt mean to forget Nami, Im sorry"he whispered.

"Its ok"she replied.

He grinned as he pulled away and stood up helping Nami to her feet, Luffy pulled her out of the grove calling out to Sanji he was hunrgy and soon one by one the others came to the deck grinning that their captain was ok. He ate what Sanji had cooked and Usopp came over to him, telling him that he had seen an island which made Luffy run to the lion's head and indeed to what Usopp had said there was an island.

"ISLAND!"he called out.

Soon Franky pulled the Sunny Go to the island and once they reached the dock, everyone got off to explore the small village. They had split off, Nami was smiling as she looked around, the place was so peaceful. Not looking were she was going, she bumped into someone and they had fallen, feeling bad. Nami helped him up telling him she was so sorry but all she got was smile telling her it was no problem, nodding she bid him a goodbye.

He watched her leave and grinned.

"She has come back"

The plans could be finally done, Robin was surpised by the books in the little shop she had entered, there were so many of them about the Moon and the Wolverine. She would defiantly would need to tell Nami but soon she saw a man rush into the shop and approached the women by the till, she looked into her book but kept her ear open.

"She has returned Mary"he said.

"Finally, we must begin soon"she replied.

Luffy had found a place to eat and they made the best things but not as good as Sanji, the girl that served him was really nice and talked to her for hours unaware someone was watching. Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Zoro were eating with him as well while the cook had left to kitchen to see what they were doing, maybe he could pick up a few things.

He had found the Wolverine but now he needed to break the connection.

The man had found Nami again and told her, he understood her pain. She didnt have a clue what he was going on about until she was led to the window of the place the others were eating, she could see Luffy and this other girl talking, it seemed like they were having a fun time and this made her frown soon he waved over to Robin who had entered.

She never got anything like that and it hurt her.

"You should tell him but if he doesnt return them back, go up the path there and I will grant you a life without the pain"

Nami nodded and left the guy, he smiled as he watched her enter the place. Luffy had not waved her over but Chopper had, why didnt he treat her like the others, wasnt she special to him. Sitting down opposite to him, she looked down to her lap, Zoro had asked what was wrong but she shook her head. This worried the swordsman and knew he would need to keep an eye out.

Robin turned to Nami and was about to tell her about what she had heard but the younger girl had turned to look at Luffy and spoke.

"Luffy there is something I need to tell you"Nami said as she held her hands together.

He nodded as he sat down, Luffy was bored and all he wanted to do was eat, seeing the girl from before. He waved her over and Nami explained to him that she had always loved him from the moment she had seen him, feeling proud that she had told him, Nami looked to him but the sight broke her heart. Luffy was talking to that stupid girl, she coughed and he turned around smiling.

"I love you too Nami like the others, we are Nakama"

The rest of the crew were shocked that Nami had just told them all that she was in love with Luffy, Sanji couldnt believe it but what did not surprise them was their captain didnt even look at Nami for he was more into the food however Robin could see Nami was breaking and tried to move to the younger girl but she had stood up and smacked the plate onto the floor causing everyone to look at her including Luffy.

"Luffy"she whispered.

"What Nami?"he asked unsure what was going on.

"You will never understand will you"

Soon Nami fled away in tears, Sanji calling out to her, Luffy did not understand but knew he had some how hurt Nami. That man had been right, he would never feel the same way as her, Nami wiped her eyes as her heart began to break. She had let him know how she felt and all she got was nothing, he was more interested in that girl at the bar and he even showed signs of liking Robin.

She would never be the Moon to his Wolverine.

There was only one place she could go.

Moving quickly on the path, he had shown her, Nami soon could see him standing there and smiled sadly as she approached him. She wiped her eyes as he opened his arms, a smile upon his face.

"My sweet"he called out.

"You were right"she cried.

He pulled here into a hug and stroked her back, calming her down and with a smile, he explained to her what she should do. Nami was soon dressed in the high priestess dress he had found that went with the legend, he made sure everything was in place and that her hair was done up beautiful, she had lost the light in her eye.

But she would find it again, were she belonged.

Nami didnt know why she was doing this but the kind man told her that it would make all her pain go away, she wanted her aching heart to be rid of the sharp pain.

"He will never accept you, you are the moon that burn's bright but he will never learn, teach him a lesson"he whispered into her ears.

Nami stepped away from the man and walked up the steps slowly, her eyes focused on the moon and nothing else. Oh how right this man was, she would be nothing in Luffy's eyes but others would so why should she still be here, for she belonged there up in the sky. His plan was working, instead of tricking the Wolverine, he had manged to spread poison into the moon. Soon she the reached the top of the alter and took the cup into her hand, the red liquid looked back at her, no longer could she hear the calls of her captain, the one she loved.

The cup touched her lips and it ran down her throat, Nami's vision became blurry and their was an awful pain running through her head but soon the cup fell from her grip and rolled down the stairs.

Down she fell, the poison had done its job.

They didnt know where Nami had gone so they asked around but no one had seen her until Zoro had noticed a women who looked worried, Robin remembered her from the book store and told them what she had hear.

"Tell me where she is"Luffy demanded.

"I dont know"

Feeling the blade under her chin, she cried as she expalined to them that the island believed that one day the Moon and Wolverine would return but the Moon would be hurt by the Wolverine so they made it their task to set her free, she told them were Nami would be. Hearing about the place, Luffy took off straight away, the others started to follow him but they stopped at Robin's question.

"What do you mean set her free?"

Luffy rushed through the tree's, he had to stop this man, he couldnt let him harm Nami. This was all his fault, he had trusted this man and now his navigator, the one he loved was in trouble. He had liked her the moment he had laid his eyes on her and the journey they went from the moment they met had been great with its good time and bad, sure he loved them all but she was special however he didnt know how to tell her. Soon he came to a clearing and what he saw made his heart stop.

"NAMI!"

He took the steps two by two, Luffy's heart beat began to pick up as he got closer to the top, running past the cup that had fallen from her hand. Once reaching the top, he slide onto his knee's as he picked up the lifeless body, tears ran down his cheek as he shook her while calling out her name.

"Nami please"

Lifeless and so still, her skin was ice cold and it tore at Luffy's heart.

He was too late.

No this couldnt happen, he still needed her, she was his navigator and Nami still had her dream. Then it hit him, Nojiko, the man with the pin wheel and the whole village, they counted on him to protect her but he failed. Luffy buried his head into her chest as his cry's got louder, soon Zoro and Sanji ran out of the tree's followed by the others, they stopped at the bottom and looked up.

"Luffy?"Chopper whispered.

The man smiled as he stood behind Luffy, he walked to the stairs and held his hands up in the air.

"It is complete"

The captain looked up at the man, his eyes filled with pain and anger. Robin looked at the man and to Luffy before staring at the body in his arms, her eyes widened as she now understood and tears began to well in her eyes. Franky noticed this and was about to ask but the older women pointed to the person in Luffy's arms, he did not understood but then it hit him when he knew the long orange locks.

One by one it hit then.

"Nami-swan!"Sanji yelled.

Zoro and him ran up the stairs as quick as they could, Chopper ran behind him with the others. The man moved back with a grin, he was now standing by the isle, moving to the left he dodged an attack by the blonde cook. Sanji couldnt believe he had missed the man, just seeing Nami lifeless made his anger burn, he wanted to get his hands on the man. Zoro slide down onto his knee's by Luffy, he looked over the navigator and frowned, this couldnt be happening.

The doctor was already by their side and looking over Nami, his little legs could not carry him all the way up so Franky helped him up. Chopper was shaking, she was gone and he could not do anything so the tears began to fall. Brook was the only one who could voice what they all knew, Nami was gone from them and it broke each of their hearts.

Robin, the women who did not show much emotion was breaking down and crying onto Franky's shoulder, the cyborg had hidden his face into her hair. Usopp took hold one of Nami's hand and cried into the floor with Chopper hugging him. Sanji narrowed his eyes at the man, he clenched his fists while all Luffy could do was stare at Nami's face.

"What the hell did you do!"

"She is now where she belongs, Nami is now the moon she so longed to be"

"No she belonged with us"Chopper yelled.

"What to a Wolverine that could never love her back, oh how she told me , that many nights she cried because she felt she was nothing to him well this will teach him"The man sneered.

After Nami had left Luffy in the place along with the others had it dawned on him what she meant and it hit him, he didnt need to lie about he felt and could tell her but his mouth had moved before he could think so he chased after her just before Robin could explain the strange thing she had heard, this had worried the others so they ran after the two.

But he was late.

Listening to this man was making his blood boil so he passed Nami over to Zoro and placed his hat onto her head.

"Tell me how to bring her back now!"he demanded.

"Never, she is gone away from you were she belongs in the sky"

Luffy had enough of this man and started to attack, the man was quick but Luffy had his heart broke, so much pain and guilt ate at him. Hit after hit, the man had blood flowing out of him like a river. It was so unlike Luffy to do this but this man had taken away his most precious treasure and now he would make the man pay.

The cook wanted a piece of him as well but Zoro told him this was Luffy's battle, they had to figure out how to bring her back. Chopper said he couldnt do anything so they turned to Robin, she shook her head saying she didnt know of anything and it brought a new wave of tears.

The captain threw the man's lifeless body down the stairs, his body from head to toe was covered in blood. He moved to the others and crouched down, Luffy picked Nami up from Zoro and carried her to the isle, tears running down his face as he set her down gently. The others stood behind him, what were they to do without a navigator, replacing her was out of the question.

"Nami i couldnt protect, I dont deserve to be captain"

"Luffy"Usopp said but Luffy shook his head.

"I was always getting into trouble but you were always there to get me out and help me, you stood by my side during the good and the bad. No matter what you stayed and when you told me you loved me, I didnt reply quick enough so you fled. Truth be told Nami, I have always loved you as well, you were my treasure, Shanks hat came and always be second compared to you but now your gone, taken away from me..."

Zoro bowed his head down, Sanji fell to his knee's while Usopp, Chopper and Brook were crying and Franky was holding onto a crying Robin.

"We are just like your story now, I so far from you Nami"

The tears ran down his face much quicker, it was all his fault, if he had told Nami much early then she would still be with them. By his side, to be his queen when he became King, soon it dawned on him how would they travel. He didnt want to do it with out her so he told her that he no longer had a dream if she wasnt around anymore.

"Same"Zoro said.

Luffy turned to the swordsman then one by one they told thier captain that they no longer wanted their dream without Nami, he smiled as best as he could but he could not so he turned around and hit the isle with his fists.

"NAMI!"he cried out.

Collasping to his knee's, he brought his face down to the ground as he cried out his soul. The moon shone upon him and the lifeless body of Nami, he did not see how the colour of her skin began to turn from white to a rosy colour. Her chest began to rise slowly up, her fingers moved and her eyes began to flutter, the others could not belive what they were seeing, Nami moved her head, at first she could say anything but soon a word began to form from her lips.

"Luffy?"

He stopped breathing when he heard his name, it was just the wind he thought but then he heard it again so he lifted his head up and slowly stood up, looking at Nami he was shocked to see her eyes open and her calling his name.

"Nami"he cried out.

Taking her into his eyes, he cried into her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear. The others cheered and ran over to the two then wrapped their arms around the pair. Nami was happy to be back, she looked up to the moon and smiled before turning her attention to the captain.

Luffy had helped Nami off the isle and carried her back to the ship, he didnt want her to leave his sight or his arms. Once on the ship, he had moved to the medical bay so Chopper could check her over. Happy to see everything was ok, the small doctor left the two, Nami patted the space next to her and Luffy moved over to her.

"Nami how..."

How did she come back?

"I met her Luffy, the moon, she heard your words and felt touched that you did care. She thought it was wrong for us to be separated because of one man's desire so she used her strength that she had left and brought me back"

He nodded and told her to get some sleep, Nami told him that she wanted him to be by her side and he told her he would but there was something he had to do first. Nami nodded and watched him leave, he walked towards the deck then to her tangerine grove. Franky had pulled them away from the island and he was glad to be away from it, looking to the cliff he saw a wolf and smiled then turned to the moon.

"Thank you"he whispered.

The moon shone brightly down on him as the wolf howled as loud as it could, Luffy grinned as he howled as well before returning to the medical bay to be with Nami, he did not see as the wolf ran off the cliff to turn into the wind that swept pass the moon.

* * *

All done

:)

I am so glad to have finished this finally, it took a while just to get my thoughts around to something that would seem good

I hope I haven't disappointing any of you

If you have the time to review, I would be so grateful if you did.

aslo check out my other stories if you have time.

:D


End file.
